warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The WFW Community Tales
Hello, welcome to the tales of the WFW Community! For this story it is about all users on this wiki, similar to Waterfang's- but the special thing is, it talks about how they came together to defeat different things, and the Final Battle with their greatest emenies. Read on... (Note: I'm writing from random tales so don't ask) Allegiances FrostClan Leader Snowstar- extremely pale blue she-cat with pale blue eyes (Snowshadefur) Deputy Ravenclaw- dark misty gray she-cat with violet eyes (OC) Medicine Cat Morninglight- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with leaf-green eyes (Mintshadepelt-ME) Apprentice, Flowerpaw- pale rose tabby she-cat with amber eyes (OC) Warriors Firewing- dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes (Cchen3) Rainsplash- pale silver she-cat with dark blue eyes (Rainsplash987) Oakfang- dark brown tabby tom with gray eyes (OC) Apprentice, Nightpaw- black tabby tom with orange eyes (OC) Waterfang- silver tabby tom with blue eyes (Elijah-Waterfang2016) Dawnsky- reddish gold she-cat with amber eyes (OC) Burrowsand- brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes (OC) Queens Goldenheather- golden she-cat with green eyes (Kits of Burrowsand- Sapphirekit, a blue she-kit and Weedkit, a ginger tabby she-kit) (Goldenheather) Elders Shadowscar- black tom with yellow eyes (OC) RainClan Leader Miststar- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Miststream) Apprentice, Maplepaw- golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (OC) Deputy Swiftclaw- agile tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Swiftclaw05) Medicine Cats Honeyleaf- yellow she-cat with dark copper eyes (OC) Warriors Seabreeze- blue-gray she-cat with ocean blue eyes (Seabreeze123) Brightsong- ginger and white she-cat with blue eyes (Bluestar&Brightheart) Pumpkintail- very small tabby with red tail and heather-blue eyes (Pumpkintail) Lapis- pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes (Stormver) Rosebush- red tabby she-cat with blue eyes (OC) Blackshade- black toom with green eyes (OC) Apprentice, Firepaw- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes (I SWEAR SHE IS NOT A DESCEDANT OF FIRESTAR-AHEM, HEROSTAR) (OC) Elders Lichenfur- dark brown tabby tom (OC) MapleClan Leader Hollystar- black she-cat with pale green eyes (Hollytuft) Deputy Silverwind- pale silver tom with gray eyes (Silverish) Medicine Cat Goldleap- golden she-cat with pale amber eyes (OC) The 1st Tale: Snowstar's Fox Encounter Snowstar was strolling in the pines- she loved pines, especially when snow was falling and coated the needles with a beautiful, sparkly white. She heard a rustling behind- and the scent of fox! She whipped around to see a large, fluffy vixen, with the scent of milk. She realized with a jolt that the vixen made a nest in FrostClan territory! Behind Snowstar came running Waterfang and Dawnsky, who was patrolling and scented a fox. Snowstar bared her long white fangs and hissed in fury. Dawnsky tried to persuade Snowstar to just chase it and her kits out, not to provoke a fight, but Snowstar didn't listen. She lashed out as quick as lightning, aiming at the fox's muzzle. It yelped in pain but didn't run. She snapped her jaws right next to Snowstar's neck- which luckily she quickly dodged- and she raked her claws on the vixen's neck, ready to kill it when Dawnsky screeched, 'DON'T KILL IT! SHE HAS CUBS! ''WHAT KIND OF LEADER WOULD MURDER A QUEEN?' Snowstar tore its ear, reacting quickly. It bled heavily as she ran back into the bushes with a cub, running far, far away from FrostClan territory. Snowstar won a battle once again. The 2nd Tale: A Forbidden Love Pumpkintail swished her tail, eyes looking in the starry sky. She was ensconced on top of the Redwood tree, waiting for a cat. ''The cat. She was waiting for Oakfang, the FrostClan warrior whom saved her from drowning in the Redwood River. She heard a soft rustling and saw a brown cat curling his tail over her protectively. She purred softly, rubbing her head against his affectionately. 'I love you, Pumpkintail...' Oakfang gazed up and stared at her beautiful, heather-blue eyes. She lightly touched muzzles with the tabby and purred, 'I love you too.' Pumpkintail went back to RainClan camp before dawn and crept into her nest. It was a moon from now since she and Oakfang met on the Redwood tree. Her belly was heavy with Oakfang's kits. She was the only queen in the whole of RainClan and cats were congratulating her continuously. She lay in her nest, hungry and exhausted from walking all the way to the border with FrostClan. Her tabby pelt, normally fluffy, was sleek from the recent swim. She saw a hunting patrol walk out of camp. It was newleaf, so she didn't have to worry about food. ~ The tabby started to groom her three kits- Echokit, Oakkit and Rosekit. The three kits looked so much like Oakfang it was unbelievable. But Honeyleaf saw everything. She knew that Pumpkintail's kits were Oakfang's. But since she wanted her littermate to have a peaceful life with her love and kits, she left them in peace and they lived ever so happily. The 3rd Tale: In Flying Colors The 4th Tale: Dark Past Morninglight laid in the medicine cat den, her eyes dull. She was dealing with her depression, in which would not go away for some reason. Luckily her mentor was understanding; The 5th Tale: Grace The 6th Tale: The Flight Towards Death The 7th Tale: Difficult Times The 8th Tale: Singing Birds The 9th Tale: Unknown World The 10th Tale: Drowning In Dreams The 11th Tale: Beyond The Borders The 12th Tale: Why Is Love So Difficult? The 13th Tale: May The Light Guide Your Way The Final Tale: The Ultimate Battle Morninglight looked up, her eyes glazed with sleep. She wasn't ready for this final battle with her past, it was obvious. 'Morninglight?' Flowerpaw mewed. She jerked her head to the side and saw the pink apprentice with cobwebs plastered all over her body. 'I heard Waterfang saying that a dark battle's coming. I got some cobwebs with the help of Firewing.' She saw Firewing sharing a carp with Rainsplash. 'Well, can you pull these off yourself?' Flowerpaw shook her pelt and cobwebs went everywhere. One even hit Morninglight in the face. 'Clever Flowerpaw. But clean the mess up now.' The tortoiseshell went out of her den and fetched a magpie for herself. She settled next to Snowstar, who was eating. 'Our supplies are ready, right?' the almost-white cat mewed worriedly. 'Almost. We're missing marigold.' The leader sighed in worry.